This invention relates to the field of miniature battery-powered devices and, more particularly, to the provision of an inexpensive battery housing and power switch arrangement.
In very small electronic devices such as personal pagers, such components as batteries, battery housings and power switches tend to limit the miniaturization of the device. Complex switching arrangements tend to increase costs of both parts and labor. Many types of power switches are available for use in miniature devices, but all have one or both of the above disadvantages. Most known battery housings require some degree of disassembly in order to replace a battery, with attendant possibility of loss of parts. An ideal solution would combine easy battery access and switching function integral with the battery housing and would include appropriate indicia for the user.